


Dangerous Woman

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Handcuffs, Kinky Crowley, Rough Sex, SMUT!!!!!, sassiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderWord Count: 3,566A/N: Crowley smut, sassy reader, a fun night. ;) The reader is based on my OC role-play character, Roxy. @mamaredd123’s Mama’s First 100 Challenge with the prompt, “You’re good but I’m Crowley” and the song “Come and Get It” by Selena Gomez@plaidstel-wormstache’s Challenge. I hope the move goes well. Have fun in London, girl. ☺ The prompt was, “ I don’t want to use the word genius, but I’d be OK if you wanted to,” with the song “War” by Edwin Starr.@whispersandwhiskerburn’s We’ve Got a Fic for That with the Doctor Who prompt, “It’s bigger on the inside,” ;)@chaos-and-the-calm Bev’s Birthday Challenge Crowley, beach, and blindfold@impala-dreamer’s Winchester Bunch Fic Challenge with the prompt, “When I saw it, I thought it was right up your alley.”@wayward-oneshots 100 Followers Writing Challenge with the prompt Dangerous WomanWhew! Now without further ado let’s get to the good stuff…





	

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/154064418826/dangerous-woman)

 

Oh course. You kill some werewolves and where were you stuck? In the middle of fucking nowhere! It was a rough hunt but you loved those. The adrenalin coursing through you, running on fear and anger that these creatures think they’ll be the one to kill you. Three against one hunter? With any other hunter that would’ve been a death sentence but with you? That’s a challenge and you love a challenge. You were tough as nails, shooting them one-liners, toying with them, teasing them. The look in their eyes when they went down -- priceless.

 

 

She wiped the blood off your face, stretched out a bit and meandered over to the defunct bar on the corner, the kind that made you want to shoot yourself in the face for even thinking it was a good idea to go in.

 

 

The second you got in you were hit with stale beer and way too much aftershave. Could it smell anymore male in here? Probably not. Groaning, you walked over to the bar and tried not to notice that everyone was looking at you. It was like a scene out of "Invasion of the Body Snatchers". You were expecting a loud screaming sound to follow next and then “Get her.” The second you sat down on the squeaky broken down bar stool, there seemed to be a heavy silence. A good portion of the people in this cheesy place looked over to a man in a tailored suit. A couple in the back glared at him. Great. Of all the bars you could walk into, you walked right into a fucking mob war or something. The sensible thing would be to walk right out but who said you were sensible? So that man was dangerous? Good. You moved seats pushing a man out of his seat to get to the tailored suit man. The man you so unceremoniously threw down on the floor, grumbled and shouted at you, which got the tailored suit man’s attention. You looked him up and down, appraising him. He seemed to enjoy your gaze. He looked over at the man on the ground and then gave you a curious look. You smirked and shrugged, you hand going to your straw to play around with it a bit as you spoke

 

 

“It’s not every day a handsome guy in a suit is in a crap bar like this and I’m a girl who likes a good time and a hell of a lot of excitement.”

 

 

You turned towards him, “And you look like you can deliver honey.” You grabbed your straw and slowly licked it down. Crowley raised his eyebrow watching you closely. He waved off the man and when he didn’t leave, Crowley gave him a death stare. The man was off running. You reached over and grabbed the lapels of his jacket.

 

 

“Aren’t you powerful.”

 

 

“Oh pet, you have no idea who or what you’re playing with.”

 

 

“Is it fire? I love watching things burn. So you’re dangerous then? Perfect.”

 

 

Crowley eyed you again. Had he heard you correctly? He had never met a girl like you before. He was intrigued. You liked danger. Now that was new. He looked you over carefully and he could see bits of dried blood on your shirt with a little torn patch. It looked like a claw did that.

 

 

“What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

 

 

“What’s a handsome, suave, dangerous man such as yourself doing here?”

 

 

Crowley smirked. Sassy, hot, loves danger and excitement. Oh, so tempting. He hadn’t been with someone for a while now, least of all someone like you. He had to be sure you wanted him and if you did, nothing on earth could stop him from giving you the fuck of your life.

 

 

“You lot are always adrenaline seekers. Trust me, I’m tempted but you don’t want me.”

 

 

“My lot? Women?”

 

 

Crowley guffawed and nearly spit out his drink.

 

 

“That wasn’t nice.”

 

 

“Maybe not but was it true?”

 

 

He frowned at you, “I meant hunters.”

 

 

“How intriguing. What gave me away?”

 

 

Crowley motioned to your shirt.

 

 

“Ah, touché. And you would be?”

 

 

“Crowley. The King of Hell.”

 

 

“Hell has a King and not only does he drink in crap places but he’s talking to me? Well this is much more fun than I thought I’d have in this town. So I’m guessing you started as a demon unless there are royal families in hell.”

 

 

Crowley smiled at the question you posed shaking his head.

 

 

“Well then, what did you sell your soul for?”

 

 

“I say I’m the King of Hell and you’re still here?” He asked amused.

 

 

“Can you blame a girl? I like my sex like I live my life -- on the edge. And you look like you can take care of a girl, so let’s hear it.”

 

 

“For three extra inches,” Crowley’s eyes traveled down his pants. You hand reached out and touched his clothed cock.

 

 

“It’s pretty big.”

 

 

“Oh sweetie, you haven’t seen anything yet. How much can one feel through material? It’s been hard this whole time because of you. Usually hunters are brainless twits but you doll, you bring out something in me. It’s bigger on the inside.” He whispered into your ear.

 

 

He placed your hands in his pants and you felt his hard-on and the three extra inches. He was right -- it was bigger on the inside. You couldn’t get the real picture by feeling him through his pants. You could barely get your hand around his cock, he was that thick. You whimpered at the thought of him fitting the whole thing inside you. You got wet just thinking about him fucking you senseless into the pool table, his cock going deep.

  

 

Crowley eyed you smiling. He got you. He didn’t care that you were touching him in a bar. Most of the people here worked for him and he would kill anyone who spoke up. And the few humans that were in here didn’t concern him in the least.

 

 

“I don’t believe you told me your name.”

 

 

“Y/N.”

 

 

“What a lovely name.”

 

 

“What a delicious thick and long cock.”

 

 

“Straight to the good stuff.”

 

 

“Always.”

 

 

He gently took your hand out of his pants and held it as he got off the seat. You walked with him out the door only to be tackled by demons.

 

 

“I take it not all your subjects are obedient.”

 

 

“I have a few riff raff.”

 

 

They threw you to into the brick wall. You threw out your hands scraping them. You whirled around and in a split second plunged the demon knife into one of them. The second one sprinted for you. You ducked effortlessly. You took up a boxing stance blocking punch after punch, waiting for the opening, and on one punch the demon left his right side open so you bent down and stabbed him in the heart. Crowley snapped the two demons that charged at him away watching you fight. He would gladly step in if you needed him but clearly you had this. It was a thing of beauty -- such power and sped. He could see why you hunted.

 

 

The second that you finished with the demons, a shadow loomed over you and put a blindfold on your eyes. You were unsure if it was Crowley or more demons so you whirled around knife in hand. He effortlessly caught your wrist.

 

 

“None of that now. Don’t be a bad girl.”

 

 

“I’m always a bad girl.”

 

 

“Well, lucky me. That’s my type.”

 

 

“Well, this is the best birthday I’ve had in a long time.”

 

 

He kissed you passionately before pushing you into the wall behind you. His hands went to either side of your body trapping you there. You couldn’t see but you felt his mouth on your neck and then on your chest. He was so close to your breasts. You bit your lip in anticipation. Crowley smirked and the world shifted around you.

 

  

 

Suddenly you were falling. You feet kept on sinking in. You tried to figure out where you were and then you smelled salt air.

 

 

“The beach?”

 

 

“How long have been you hunting?”

 

 

“Longer than I care to admit.”

 

 

“Hmm…and have you ever had a vacation?”

 

 

“Not for a long time.”

 

 

“Happy birthday, then.”

 

 

“Careful. A girl could get used to this.”

 

 

“So could a King.”

 

 

“Could he now?“ You smirked back at him looking him up and now. You grabbed your phone, cycled through your music and played Selena Gomez, “Come and Get It.” You gave him the sultriest look you could muster and sung to him, "come and get it." When the song reached the chorus of “na na na na”, you ran around the beach making him chase you. “When you’re ready. Come and get it,” you sang When you got to the, “You ain’t gotta worry, it’s an open invitation,” part Crowley grabbed you from behind with his strong arms. You squealed and laughed. He dragged you back to where you both were.

 

 

“My tough little hunter likes Selena Gomez?”

 

 

“I’m not yours yet. I have to see what you can do, big boy. As for my music tastes, I listen to good music regardless of the face attached to it.”

 

 

You dropped your phone in your bag as you wrapped your legs around his waist. Crowley held your waist tightly throwing you down on the bed that he suddenly made appear. He snapped his fingers and a tent appeared over you both in the sand. He pushed you back and you tensed, surprised when you fell back on a very comfy bed. You reached up to grab him by the collar and kiss him. You dove your tongue into his mouth holding his down. Your hands held his cheeks as you deepened the kiss. You were still blindfolded but you were sure his eyes were lustful. You licked your lips, jumped off the bed, and threw him down. You quickly straddled his hips as you slowly pushed up his dress shirt. He smirked at you and snapped his fingers taking off both your clothes.

 

 

 

 

“Who knew demons could do that? I was worried you’d rip my favorite bra.”

 

 

Crowley laughed a hearty laugh and reached his hand down grabbing said black lace bra.

 

 

“I’d never rip this beauty.”

 

 

“Good to know a man of taste can appreciate a good bra. Aren’t you a good boy?”

 

 

You raked your nails against his chest staring down at him as he growled. You reached down and grabbed his hair, pulling his mouth back so you could get your tongue down all the way down his throat. You loved dominating the King of Hell. Sure he could flip you over at any time. But for now he was playing the submissive. You disconnected, winking at him.

 

 

“You a music and sex guy?”

 

 

Crowley smirked at your phrasing. He snapped his fingers and an Ipod appeared playing “War” by Edwin Starr.

 

 

You stared at him incredulously.

 

 

“So you haven’t gotten laid since the 60’s?”

 

 

“I loved that era. I was a mainstay in the political protests. Women loved fucking to this song. Got so much love.”

 

 

You shook you head smiling. Crowley shrugged his shoulders.

 

 

“I’m not up on new music.”

 

 

You smiled down at him. You grabbed your Ipod carefully taking out his and cycled through your songs until you found, “Dangerous Woman”, by Ariana Grande.

 

 

“My theme song, babe.”

 

 

You pushed him back down on the bed, shaking your head when he tried to get up. You reached into your bag and pulled out handcuffs.

 

 

“What other fun things do you have in there, pet?”

 

 

“Never leave home without handcuffs. They have so many uses.”

 

 

You winked down at him as you slowly reached down into your bag again. This time grabbing your vibrator. You put it on the highest setting. Crowley watched you, amused. It wasn’t often that a woman tried to take control of him much less one that carried a vibrator and handcuffs. He would have to get you a better vibrator, a spotted pink plastic thing, please. You could do so much better. He smirked up at you.

 

 

“Enjoy the show, dear.”

 

 

You let your favorite song pulse through you, as you wasted no time slowly placing the vibrator inside you on high. You were a shaking, moaning mess in no time. You slumped over from the intense vibration, coming with a whisper of his name. You lay on his chest taking a moment to recover. Crowley’s eyes were on you the entire time taking note that you liked it fast and hard. When you lifted your head back up, you grabbed Crowley’s cock in your hand pumping it a few times before slowly sinking all the way down on it. You moaned at the stretch. Crowley suddenly snapped his fingers releasing the handcuffs. Without further ado he thrust up into you. Quickly grabbing your cheeks he kissed you passionately effectively kissing away the scream that you would have made. A moment later his lips left yours. Your hands pushed his chest down as you moved, arching your back beautiful. You looked so free up there rocking up and down his cock. You licked your lips and moaned, your hands lightly grazing your nipple. Not being able to hold himself back, Crowley’s hands dove up onto your breasts kneading them. You let out a breathy moan. As his hands moved to tweak your nipples he thrust up into. He kept thrusting the entire time his hands were on your nipples. He alternated between gentle tickles and hard pinches. You were letting out a string of high-pitched moans. He growled in response. He couldn’t wait any longer. He loved how responsive your body was to him and he desperately needed to control the sex more than he was doing. He unceremoniously rolled you over. You looked up at him in shock.

 

 

“You’re good but I’m Crowley, “ he whispered in your ear just before he started thrusting into you, balls deep. He stayed there for a second before going nearly all the way out just to slam back in. The sheer power and depth of his thrusts made your head spin. You were spiraling towards your orgasm and he had just begun. He definitely earned the title of King.

 

 

He snapped his fingers and a blindfold appeared on you. You laughed when you felt the cold metal against your wrists. Tied up by your own handcuffs.

 

 

His fingers grabbed your hips and held you in place. You were happy to just lie there and let him do what he wanted. He definitely knew how to fuck a woman.

 

 

You liked the blindfold against your eyes because you could focus more on the experience of being with him. You felt the silky sheets rub against your skin and the bedpost slamming into the wall. The vibrations made you feel like you were flying temporarily like when a car goes over a large hill. You had no idea where his head was and when you felt pressure on your nipple you jumped surprised. He chuckled against you. You felt something wet probably a tongue move up and down your nipple. You shivered at the contact. Then your nipple was enveloped in his warm mouth. You felt tugging, probably his teeth and then a sharp pleasure painful pinch-- A finger, teeth? Then suddenly nothing. The only sensation was his hips rocking into yours, each thrust going deeper and deeper inside of you. Your moans escalating as he picked up speed. His tongue appeared on your neck next. A spot felt wet on your neck, then cool when the air hit it, then a slight pain and some pressure, teeth and lips? That would definitely leave a mark. You smiled at the thought of bearing his mark. A hunter with a mark from the King of Hell -- could there be anything more taboo?

 

 

“I love having you at my mercy, tied up and fucked by yours truly.”

 

 

“Do you now?”

 

 

“I could do anything to you in this moment. A hunter trusting the King of Hell.”

 

 

Your breathing picked up, adrenalin hitting you. He was trying to make you afraid. He could do anything to you. You loved that feeling. Did you make the wrong decision? Would he kill you? You literally wouldn’t see it coming.

 

 

“Why would you have waited until now?”

 

 

“Fair point but still, dove, you really shouldn’t trust others that easily, especially demons. My little daredevil, my dangerous woman.”

 

 

You moaned. Fuck -- if he kept talking like that, you’d be done in a second.

 

 

“Your body is so reactive.”

 

 

You felt fingertips lightly skim your body. You arched your back sucking in air. Crowley smacked your thigh grabbing the flesh harshly.

 

 

“Using a vibrator, really? Your lucky I am way too horny to punish you.”

 

 

You loved the slap, the feel of his rough hands on your body, the pain mixing with pleasure heightening everything.

 

 

“Hey a ggg-irl’s gottt-a be self-reliaaant.”

 

 

You were so close to coming. His thrusts didn’t let up. Your arched your back so close. A couple more seconds.

 

 

“Not anymore. You need something you let your King know. Now come all over my cock. Let me feel you.”

 

 

Without delay, you arched your back and came with a scream. He thrust into you a couple more times only to come, growling your name. You came so hard you actually blacked out for a few minutes. Crowley noticed almost immediately and held you in his arms kissing your body softly and slowly until you regained consciousness.

 

 

“I was that good, aye?”

 

 

“Best I’ve had so far.”

 

 

“I don’t want to use the word genius, but I’d be OK if you wanted to.”

 

 

You smirked and chucked a pillow at him. He chuckled and kissed your forehead.

 

 

“Someone has a large ego.”

 

 

“It’s just the right size,” Crowley stated with a wink.

 

 

You both lay there watching the sunlight before you fell asleep in his arms. You didn’t notice when he left. He had never had sex like that, either. He liked you a lot. He was sure he could love you and maybe he’d even make you his Queen. You were remarkable and totally his type. He wanted to stay the whole night with you, but he had to rule Hell and one of his demons fucked up again. He kissed you, smiling a genuine smile before he left the private beach surrounded by a giant walled off gate.

 

 

 

When you woke up you found two gifts wrapped in what looked like Betty Paige wrapping paper. The first one was a flesh colored vibrator. “Something to remember me by,” was written on the attached note. It looked exactly like Crowley’s cock. The second was a book entitled, Fun Activities for Thrill Seekers. A note fell out of the book, as you looked it over.

 

 

_“When I saw it, I thought it was right up your alley. Pick out something fun and we’ll do that when I see you next. And love, there will be a next time.”_

_-Crowley, your King_

 

 

You picked up the book and smiled before leaving the beach and the amazing night with Crowley behind. You jumped into your car and put on “Dangerous Woman.” You blared it singing along with the windows down as you drive back to your life, hoping you’d see Crowley soon.


End file.
